Kinks: Briggs and Mike
by badgirl17
Summary: Kinks between Briggs and Mike. Rated M for Lemons.
1. Chapter 1

Mike was washing the dishes. When he heard the front door open and close. /span/p

"Anybody home," Briggs shouted.

"In here," Mike shouted back.

Briggs walked into the kitchen. And up to Mike.

" Hey Mikey," Briggs said as he went to kiss Mike.

"Hello Master," Mike said as Briggs kissed his neck.

Briggs went to kiss his lips. But Mike turned away. Briggs grabbed Mike by the chin.

"You don't want a punishment now do you Mikey," Briggs said

"No Master," Mikey said. /span/p

Briggs kissed Mike and Mike kissed back. They launched apart when they heard the others.

"Finish the dishes Mikey," Briggs said.

Mike nodded and Briggs left.

"Hey Levi," Charlie said. /span/p

"Hey Charlie, Johnny, D.J, Paige," Mike said.

He left. Leaving behind four confused agents.

(With Mike)

Mike knocked on Briggs door. He opened it.

Briggs turned around to yell. But stopped when he saw Mike standing looking down.

"Finish the dishes," Briggs said. /span/p

Mike nodded. Keeping his gaze down.

"Come here Slave," Briggs said. /span/p

Mike advanced forward.

"You think you deserve a reward," Briggs said.

Yes Mike thought to himself.

"That is up to you Master," Mike said.

"That's right," Briggs said.

Mike bit his lip.

"You do deserve a reward," Briggs said.

"Please Master," Mike said.

"Take off your pants," Briggs said. /span/p

Mike obeyed. Briggs sat on the edge of the bed. Briggs put on a condom and lubed up.

"Sit on my cock," Briggs ordered./span/p

Mike obeyed.

"Come on Slave i want to hear you," Briggs said. /span/p

Mike moaned.

" Oh please fuck me Master," Mike begged.

Briggs smirked. He pulled out of him and slammed back in.

Making Mike cry out in pleasure.

"Fuck yourself on my cock," Briggs began to fuck himself.

"Are you going to cum," Briggs nodded.

"But you can't," Briggs said.

"No Master," Mike said.

"Why not?" Briggs asked.

"Because i only cum when you say i can Master," Mike moaned.

"That's right why only when i say," Briggs said.

"Because you are in charge. I am just your little whore," Mike said.

"Yes good boy," Briggs said."Please can i cum Master," Mike said.

"Yes go ahead cum all over yourself," Briggs said.

Mike screamed as he released all over Brigg's hands. Briggs cummed when he saw Mike go over the edge.

"What do say slave?" Briggs they crawled up the bed.

"Thank you master," Mike said as he started to fall asleep.

"Your welcome Slave," Briggs said.

They fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mikey i need to talk to you upstairs," Briggs said.

Mike followed Briggs into his room.

(Mike and Briggs)

Mike got tense when he heard Briggs lock the door.

"You screwed up Mikey," Briggs said.

"I know i'm sorry," Mike said.

"Sorry's not good enough. Take off your pants," Briggs said as he took off his belt.

"No Briggs please don't not now," Mike begged.

"Take off your pants," Briggs repeated.

Mike seeing no way out of this, obeyed.

"Bend over," Briggs said.

Mike bent over.

He felt the belt hit his ass.

"Please Briggs i'll do anything," Mike cried.

"Shut up or i will add to your punishment," Briggs snarled.

Mike went quiet. What felt like 19 more smacks later. Mike felt like his ass was on fire.

"Please Briggs," Mike whined.

"Shut up you sound like a whinybitch," Briggs snapped.

"But since you want it then i guess i could give it to," Briggs added.

"Turn and look at me," Briggs ordered.

Mike turned and look at Briggs.

"Good boy baby," Briggs said.

"Will you doing anything like that again?" Briggs asked.

"No Sir," Mike said.

"Good," Briggs said.

Briggs unbutton his pants. And pulled his pants and boxers down.

"Suck," Briggs ordered.

Mike took the beautiful beast of a cock in his mouth. Briggs moaned. Mike sucked and sucked. Until Briggs cummed in his mouth.

"Don't shallow," Briggs said.

Mike held the cum in his mouth.

"Let me see," Briggs said.

Mike opened his mouth. A puddle of white cum on his tongue.

"Such a good boy for me," Briggs mused.

"Briggs, Mike dinner's ready," Charlie yelled from downstairs.

"Coming," Briggs yelled back.

"swallow," Briggs said.

Mike swallowed.

"We are going to continue this later," Briggs said.

"Yes Sir," Mike said.

Then they went downstairs to eat dinner. Mike couldn't wait for later.


End file.
